milly_mollyfandomcom-20200214-history
Salt and Pepper (episode)
Salt and Pepper is an episode of Milly Molly, based on a book with a similar title. It starts with Milly Mandara, Molly Horren., Marmalade, Tom Cat, Jemima and Dolly having a picnic, when Humphrey crashes through the picnic on his new bike. He dings the bell over and over. Milly talks to Taffy Bogle next door, who is barking. Humphrey shows off the bike and how it's red, fast and can go on the dirt and the moon. Molly says ringing the bell scares the animals, but Humphrey doesn't care. He rides off. Later that day, the girls help out Farmer Heggardy. They feed Lambie, giggle at Bunt Me Not's antics and are a bit scared of Beefy. Just then Humphrey rides his bike past, ringing the bell and shouting. Beefy chases, but doesn't catch, Farmer Heggardy. Molly says she hates Beefy, but Farmer Heggardy says not to hate Beefy, he's been trying to get him for years and he's still here. They meet Salt and Pepper the horses, and Molly says they are like them, as they are best friends and one is light, one is dark. Molly is afraid to go into their field, as they are big, but Farmer Heggardy says "So am I. You're not afraid of me, are you?" The girls are opposite extremes. Milly dives in and Molly shies away. Farmer Heggardy says you need to earn their trust first and they are just as frightened of Molly as she is of them. Farmer Heggardy says for the girls to meet the horses, but slowly so they don't frighten them away. Farmer Heggardy says the only rules are to go slowly until they make friends, not go near their hooves as they can tread on you, and never walk behind them. The next day, Milly learns how to feed Salt apples with a flat hand and pat and talk to him. A nervous Molly reluctantly does the same with Pepper. The next day, Milly and Molly ride on the horses. Milly wants to be a cowgirl, but Molly worries about falling off. The next day they can ride by themselves, and Milly wants to ride on the road, but not Molly. Farmer Heggardy says they can, but don't go near the freeway, keep them away from loud noises, and hold on tight on the return trip. Soon, Salt is happily carrying Milly, Tom, Jack and Meg. and Pepper is happily carrying Molly, George, Harry and Sophie. Humphrey cycles and dings past, but nothing else happens. They stop at the apple tree. Tom and Harry are up the tree, picking apples, Meg is catching them, Sophie is picking flowers, Jack and George are eating apples and Jack is poking an anthill. The horses eat plenty of apples, too. Then, they look at a train track.So they all get on their horses and clip clop to the end of the trail. They see the freeway, but don't go near it and clippety-clop home. On the way, first Tom and George, then Meg and Sophie, then Jack and Harry. At the farm, Humphrey dings past, but the horses aren't scared, but Humphrey crashes into a bush. He has a minor cut on his leg and the bike is broken. He doesn't want another one, but he can go horse riding while he waits for it to be fixed. They then laugh for seemingly no reason.